outcastbandicootfandomcom-20200213-history
Koala Kong
Koala Kong (nicknamed Kong) is a mutant Koala Kong who failed to destroy Crash Bandicoot and was sent to the good side. In Crunch's early life, Kong was zapped by the Evolvo-Ray and became a minion of Dr. Cortex, but he failed to stop Crash. Kong was left on Extreme Island with Crunch and Tani. Tani and Crunch were playing Run Field and they bump into Kong and Kong asked what were they doing and called them kids. Tani told him that she and Crunch are not kids and sked is his memory is that big. Tani was playing Run Field with Crunch and don't think that Kong will be invited, because his brain is very small. Crunch was pretty right that Kong wasn't very bright. Kong tried to do the ABC's to do Run Field, but he couldn't remember. Tani told Kong that his head is still full of rocks and he can't play. Kong left to go throw rocks at monkeys. When Crunch and Tani are escaping from Cortex and his lab assistants, Crunch and Tani bump into Kong again. Kong asked what was going on. Tani told Kong that Neo is trying to take them them to space, but Crunch and Tani don't want to go. Kong told Cortex to not take them, but take him and he is far more loyalty to Cortex. Neo knows Kong is loyalty, but Kong lost the battle agaisnt Crash Bandicoot and Kong was useless to Cortex. Koala Kong knows he failed, but he promised not to fail again. Tani and Crunch told Kong not to leave and beat up Cortex's lab assistants and make a run for it. Kong told that they can't beat Dr. Cortex and he is still trying to be his minion so he will gowith him and he told Tani and Crunch to stay here and look after themselves. Cortex told Kong that he is no good for him anymore. Cortex is taking Crunch and Tani. They will be a good pair of minions. They managed to escape Cortex's Secret Labratory and never even got caught, now that's skill ful. Unlike Kong, he just sat there throwing (small) rocks at Crash. And now Cortex thinked of it, that's pretty funny. After Pinstripe and his gang were tired of working for Cortex and they left, Cortex was very angry and sends all of his lab assistants to get Crunch and Tani. Kong told Cortex not to take them, but take him. Cortex told Kong that he isn't going to take him, 'cause Kong failed him and is useless to Cortex. Neo told Kong to get out of his sight. Kong grew angry and told Cortex he'll never take them. A laser hits Kong and the lab assistants grab Crunch and Tani. The spaceship took off with Crunch, but Tani got out. Tani got out of the sea and Kong asked where wass Crunch. Crunch was gone. Tani and Kong were sitting on the beach sadly. After years of the final defeat of Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, Crunch and Tani became adults and Kong also did to.